I'm In Here
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: Songfic: I'm In Here by Sia... There was something wrong… He could feel it… The Library was breaking apart… Oneshot! Sort of a Fix It... New companion, CAL...


**A/N: Here we go... Another one-shot... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, either the revival or original, and neither do i own the title, which came form I'm In Here by Sia... **

**Anna is not a real companion, that i know of. She's made up, and is more than likely not the name of the Doctor's newest companion played by Jenna Louise Coleman, whom i hear the name is rumored to be Clara. I felt 'Clara' would be long gone by the time this occurs...**

**Hope you like it...**

**I'm In Here**

It was there waiting for him when he burst through the TARDIS doors. The red light bleeping on and off, a message waiting for his return.

He ran up the stairs, swinging around the controls and slamming his hand down on the lever, sending them flying off into space and time and everything in between.

"Never doing that again!"

The Doctor turned to Anna, opening his mouth to speak when the light caught his attention. Frowning at it, the blinking distracted him from his thoughts.

"Uh… Yes, yes, never doing that again, got it." He said, waving Anna off and kneeling at the console, eyeing the light. "What have you got for me Sexy?"

Anna huffed, shrugging her shoulders and walking off, muttering about always running from something trying to kill them.

The Doctor flicked the light, pursing his lips as he pressed a button. Words appeared, written in Old High Gallifreyan.

_Help Me! Anyone! Can anybody hear me? Help!_

He frowned, scratching the side of his face.

There were only two people he knew of who could possibly know Old High Gallifreyan.

The Master… And River…

But the Master was dead, and River… River was a good as…

He looked back at the message, a second one blinking in red.

_Sweetie? Doctor? Please! If you get this… Help Me!_

Sweetie? … River…

It must be an earlier River. But… They'd gone through the diary. Every adventure, every run… They'd done it… That's why he took her to Darillium. Three years, four months, sixteen days and eleven hours to the second since he dropped her at home, knowing he would never see her again… This him at least…

Shaking his head, he swung around the TARDIS, rapidly pressing buttons and pulling levers in a panicked pace. River needed him… The TARDIS would know where to go, she would take him to her, follow the path the message flew.

And she did. Landing right where the message ended. The Doctor ran to the door, throwing it open before freezing in the doorway.

The Library… How could he be in the library? The message couldn't have come from here, it just couldn't have…

Shaking his head, he stepped out, glancing around at the room he knew so well.

There was something wrong… He could feel it… The Library was breaking apart…

He ran… Raced through the shelves, crashing into piled books and jumping over desks. Bursting through the doors into the room he hated. Sliding to a halt, he stared open mouthed at the figure before him.

"CAL?"

The little girl turned, her skin pale and eyes bloodshot. She gasped for breath, before falling to her knees. The Doctor ran forward, catching her as she fell backwards.

"CAL? CAL what happened? What's going on?"

The little girl gasped for air, falling limp in his arms. The lights dimmed around him, flickering on and off. His hearts sank, his eyes snapping to the chair beside them.

… River…

He looked around wildly, thoughts and plans flying through his head. He had to save her… Any means necessary…

He stood, carefully lying CAL down. He stood slowly, raising his hand and walking toward the chair. He placed it on top of the power board behind it, closing his eyes and thinking… Remembering…

River… Her hair, her eyes, her skin, her voice…

Area 52… The pyramid, the Silence, her tears, their kiss…

Berlin… Her smirk, the poison, Mels, regeneration…

Medusa Cascade…. Regeneration, transference, re-growth…

He pushed his thoughts to the forefront of his mind, a glow unseen by the Doctor surrounding him. The chair pulsated, electricity erupting to smash into walls. The Doctor's eyes snapped open, and he stepped back, pulling CAL to the edge of the room.

Energy pulsated around them, a brightness forcing them to look away. It dimmed, revealing the one person the Doctor wanted to see the most…

River…

She sat, limp against the chair, naked as the day she was born… Though with noticeable changes. The Doctor shrugged off his tweed jacket, stepping forward and throwing it around her shoulders, pulling her arms through and buttoning it up. Licking his lips, he looked form CAL to River, the lights slowly flickering above him. The Library begun to shake, books falling and wires crashing against each other. He returned to CAL, lifting her up on his shoulders in a fireman's carry, before turning to River. Using his free arm, he hoisted her up, supporting her around the waist. It was uncomfortable, and slightly painful, but the Doctor would survive.

He half-dragged River, running as fast as he could as debris began to fall around him. He crashed through the doors to the lobby, the TARDIS standing proud in the centre. River began to stir in his arms, moaning out loud as he headed toward his Sexy. He turned his back, bumping in to the doors and crying out in gratitude as they flew open. Lying CAL and River down, he raced up to the console and sent them deep into the vortex. Sighing, he rested his head on the glass, taking a deep breath before turning back to the two girls.

River was stirring, twisting around before she sat up suddenly, crying out.

"Doctor!"

He ran down, skidding to a halt and dropping to his knees. He enveloped her in a desperate hug, pulling her close and closing his eyes.

She was okay… She was safe… She was alive…

He whispered in to her ears, everything from 'I love you' to 'I ate an apple while you were gone… It was horrible'. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut, falling into a deep, well needed sleep. Sighing in to her hair, the Doctor tightened his grip on her.

"I promise you River… I'll never let anything happen to you… Not again…"

He lifted her, carrying her up the stairs and placing her on the couch. Returning to CAL, he stared down at the little girl. The Library was destroyed… By what, he wasn't sure… But what about CAL? What would happen to her? Would she ever wake up? Ever be the same again even if she did? The Library was her… And CAL was the Library…

He'd just have to wait and see… He lifted her too, carrying her to a room close by, lying her down on the bed. He worried his lip, concerned for the small girl wrapped in blankets. Looking around the room, he spotted a small teddy sitting in the corner.

His Sexy knew just what to do…

He picked it up, dusting it off slightly before placing it in CAL's arms. He turned, glancing once over his shoulders before returning to River. Staring at her, he gently pushed a stray curl off of her face. He knew he should probably move her… Put her in their room and probably should change her in to proper clothes… But he couldn't take his eyes off her… Afraid that if he did, she'd disappear… So he left her there, draped across the chair and turned to the console.

"You know where to go Old Girl." He said, flipping a switch.

"Doctor?"

He turned, smiling softly at Anna, who had appeared in the doorway. She was wrapped in a white robe, her hair wet and a frown on her face.

"What happened? Who's that?"

The Doctor smiled at his companion. She'd been with him just over a year now, having literally run in to him just two years after River's… 'Death'. She'd been good for him, somewhat. Knew not to push him, knew when to push him… One of the only companions of his not to fall head over heels for him. And he'd told her… All about River and her adventures, somehow always managing to drag him in to them with a wink and flirty smile. Anna had developed a little bit of hero-worship for River Song… The only woman to be as confusing and insane as the Doctor… The only one who could put him in his place…

"This, Anna… Is my wife… And we're about to go see her parents."

Anna raised an eyebrow, glancing from the Doctor to River. She opened her mouth, about to speak when she thought better of it.

"Anything you want me to do?"

The Doctor stood still, before looking up from the console and turning.

"Yes… There's a little girl in the third room, down that corridor." He said, pointing to the left of the stairs. "Could you sit with her? Come and tell me if she wakes up?"

Anna sighed, shaking her head. She'd never completely understand the Doctor. And she thinks she might not want to… Not completely.

"Sure, okay. Babysit… I'm used to that."

As she left, the Doctor looked down at River, as she turned over in her sleep. He smiled softly, looking back to the screen before him.

Identification: Melody Pond AKA River Song

Health: Normal

Things were going to be fine… She was going to be fine… They were going to be fine…

…And they were going to run again…

…Oh how they would run…

**A/N And, done. Hope you liked it. Review if you did. Review if you didn't. I honestly don't care. I write because i want to, and i like it, not to please others...**


End file.
